Spellbound
by calliopeapplewhite
Summary: Calliope Applewhite was wandering through the forests of Mirkwood, until orcs stormed the forest, nearly killing her. Thranduil's men fight the orcs off, and present her to Thranduil, king of the Mirkwood elves. ThranduilxOC oneshot OOC Thranduil


I was scared and run down. No, I was far too exhausted to be truly scared. I felt more or less imprisoned in this elvish palace, although I was technically a prisoner indeed, but my "cell was too lavish" for me to consider myself a true prisoner. How long would I wait here? Scrubbed sore and cleaner than thought possible, I laid on the bed provided desperate for sleep. My eyes grew heavier and filled my mind with darkness as I slipped away to sleep.

I next awoke hearing quiet mutterings outside my door. Guards, probably. Surely no time had past between the quiet mutters and the sudden swinging open of the door to my room. A tall, slender man entered my room, dressed in dark blue robes.

"The king will see you at once" he eyed me up and down " after you've been dressed of course.."

He seemed unimpressed by me, though I could not blame him. Almost as soon as he left, another body appeared, this time a woman, similarly dressed. She carried with her light green robes, assuming for me. She barely spoke while she dressed me. I felt uncomfortable being stripped down and then dressed back up like a doll by a stranger. After dressing me she immediately sat me down and began brushing and adding braids to my hair. What was going on? Was I a guest or a prisoner? Why did I have to play makeover with these elvish captors anyways?

The woman hurried me out the door, and the previous man had returned, waiting to escort me off to where ever it was I was "ordered" to be. Down several hallways and a few steps every now and again, I finally arrived to a large room, elaborately decorated. The main attraction was a large, beautiful throne appearingly made of wood, long stems spiraling upward at the head of the room. Several feet away there was a long table, decorated with plates among plates of delicious steaming food.

"Sit." a strong voice from the opposite end of the table caught my attention "please" .

I did as I was told. The body belonging to the commanding voice belonged to another tall, slender elf. This one however was much more beautiful than any of the other faces I've seen so far in passing. He had angled features, with strong dark brows and long golden hair. His eyes were piercing, even from far away I could feel their gaze on me like a cold wind.

"Please, help yourself" he gestured politely at the mounds of food in front of me. "Wine, perhaps?"

Before I could think to respond a hand came out of nowhere pouring a goblet of a dark wine, and filling my plate. I looked back across to the man adjacent from me. He ate politely and quietly. Every movement he made was graceful, from the snap of his fingers to the way he cut the meat on his plate. I was starving and made no hesitation to start eating once my plate had been filled. I felt touched and jagged on my own movements compared to the man. I tried to be as polite and dainty as my hunger could allow. I sipped the goblet in a large gulp at first, then slowed into small sips. It was strong, but so sweet and light.

"Of course you're wondering who I am, correct?" he began.

I only nodded.

"I am the king this land; the king of Mirkwood. I am Thranduil." his words echoed throughout the hall. "I should have you know that if my men hadnt have taken you back after slaughtering a pack of orcs, you would have died at the hands of those creatures. You owe me your life."

My lips parted but no words slipped out. I was surprised but still not ready to give out your trust so freely, be it to captors or saviors. Thranduil let a smug grin form on his face. Thinking became more of a task, I had to focus on him with a bit more effort. What was this? The wine going to my head already?

"I.. Um thank you. I.. I-" you began finally

"You do not have to speak, I'm sure you're still very tired."

"No, I..I slept plenty already"

He raised a brow "oh, is that right?"

I nodded again. At first that smug, proud smile disappeared but moments in silence later, a new and darker one appeared. Our eyes met for what felt like the longest few seconds. It made me shiver.

"Well I'm sure you still need plenty more, after what you've been through. I believe I know a sure way to gaurantee an easy slumber for you" he stood up swiftly without a noise. "you will follow me."

He began walking the rest of the length of the room. I was hesitant at first, but still rose to my feet as well. He paused for a moment, barely turning his head back. A hand urged me on the shoulder to continue after Thranduil. I followed and Thranduil resumed his pace. The man that had escorted me to supper was behind me again, the hand that encouraged me to follow. Again I was making my way behind the Elven King, through long and twisting hallways and up a set of stairs. I entered a room immediately, and as soon as I was inside, the doors behind me closed. I spun around in surprise to see the large doors sealed with the third part of the company gone.

I looked back around and Thranduil stood only inches away. His arms folded behind his back, smile gone once more, he looked down at me, as though interested.

"This evening I remind you that your life is mine. You're mine now. Do you understand?"

My head was heavy but I was determined to come off as unaffected as possible. "I am..I mean I uh… You-"

He held my chin lightly in his hand to direct my face up towards his. He repeated more sternly "do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Uh.. Yes sir.." I wasn't sure if this was the appropriate answer he was looking for but he seemed satisfied.

His eyes flickered up and down my body stopping at my lips for several moments before looking back into to my eyes. He turned me around pressing himself against me tightly. His lips were pressed against the shell of my ear, lightly tracing down my neck. I sighed and could feel his fingers working effortlessly to pull the robes and dressings away and to the floor. His hands were surprisingly warm against my skin, painted in goosebumps. His hands moved up to squeeze my breasts and his lips returned to my now exposed shoulder and up my neck. I turned myself under his grip to face him, hands on his chest. I'm not entirely sure why I made no effort to stop or question him, but I could not deny I liked it. I liked the fiery feeling his lips left on my skin. I liked the hot breath he left between his kisses. His eyes darted back and forth between mine before kissing me on the mouth, his arms wrapped around me, squeezing me against him.

"The bed." he ordered, looking over me.

I looked back to where he was looking. A marvelous, large bed detailed with gold waited for me. I made my way over and sat. He approached the foot of the bed and pulled his own robes off now. For being a thin man, he was still very fit: a broad chest, and sculpted arms and more. He climbed over me, forcing me on my back without a touch. His lips pressed against my chest, moving around my neck and jaw and cheeks. I held his face gently between my hands, eager for him to feed me more of his own lips. He locked his eyes on me, an intense and strong gaze. A hand moved down my stomach slowly and lightly like feathers. They rested between my legs, making me shudder. He grinned quickly before focusing on my face and reactions again. He slid one finger inside me, slowly releasing a sigh from his lips.

"Oh, my darling… You are already so wet for me."

A second finger eased into me and I let out a soft moan. He banged to work his hand at a steady pace. I purred under his touch. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him with a bit of fierceness which took him by surprise at first, but then acted as an invitation. He pushed my legs farther apart, allowing himself to nest himself against me tighter. I felt the head of his length press against me before bluntly pushing himself inside. He began thrusting, at a quickening speed and force. He was in no mood to be gentle anymore. He was hungry for me. My body. I felt a heat rising in me, building up and filling me with ectstacy. I began pawing at his skin, desperate to bring him closer to me. I was brought to the edge and cried out in pleasure as he continued to pound into me, only moments before he climaxes as well and releases a low groan. He kissed me again, with a long deep kiss before rolling over, managing to pull me into his embrace.

"My darling, my sweet blossom. You're all mine." Thranduil whispered against my ear, before planting a trail of voluptuous kisses down my neck.


End file.
